


Myths of R.O.Y.A.L.

by Tal_the_Alpaca_Queen



Series: R.O.Y.A.L. [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gods, mythos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tal_the_Alpaca_Queen/pseuds/Tal_the_Alpaca_Queen
Summary: Just the mythos of my main story. My own gods and stuff
Series: R.O.Y.A.L. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519106





	1. Creation

The goddess Natalia was one of the earliest of the gods, she created the universe with her brothers and sisters. She was immensely proud of its beauty however she soon noticed the absence of other life in the universe. So she made some new gods of her own to fit one of the planets known as earth. The first she made was Axmir, he was to protect the soil and ground of the earth, he was also the bringer of revolution and advancement. Axmir was rather stubborn and impulsive so Natalia made someone to counter him, they would be known as Japes.  
Japes was to protect the water and rain of the earth, along with the outcasts and unusual. Japes was neither male nor female however they took after their mother’s clothing style and so was called female by those that do not worship her. Japes and Axmir are constantly in opposition however they are not enemies, japes’ carefree nature balances Axmir’s stubborn nature and so they are dependent on one another.  
The last she created were the twins Zarek and Silas. Zarek was to protect the skies and bring warmth and leadership. While Silas was made to protect the life of earth, and to hold the knowledge of how that life can be used and improved. The two gods were nearly inseparable for a long time. Silas started experimenting with life and creating new creatures, zarek was unsettled by this and soon started trying to find something to do apart from him.  
Natalia was content with her children and stayed to watch over them. However she soon grew tired of looking from above so she split herself into two. One half took the name of Lilith, that half went down to the world to interact with it, they were still unkillable unless a god killed them, in which case they would return to the other half which kept the name Natalia.


	2. Zarek's other half

One day the god Zarek was watching over the kingdom of Damins, a kingdom which seemed to be doing rather poorly as of late. He knew that this kingdom had been prosperous only a decade before, and so he decided to go find the king to see what he was doing to destroy his kingdom this quickly. However once he got to the palace throne room he was met with a sight that he had not expected. Sitting on the kings throne giving orders was a woman. She had hair that matched the gold she was covered in with eyes that matched the color of silas’ forest. Zerek had never seen a woman more beautiful than her and was awestruck.  
He made his presence known and walked up to the woman “are you the one in charge of this kingdom?” though he already knew the answer he was still shocked when she said that she was indeed the queen, because how could someone as elegant as the gods cause such a problem.”if that is so, then why is it you've let your kingdom suffer.” the woman seemed to shrink back when the god spoke but quickly regained her composure “I sadly do not know how to be queen, my father died not long ago and there were no other heirs to the throne so i had to take over even though I was not instructed how to lead.”  
Zarek felt immense pity for the woman he saw before him, and thus proposed a deal. He would help her lead, if she would have her people worship him properly. She of course took the deal and so it went for years, slowly however the god was falling in love with the maiden. He soon forgot the troubles of the kingdom and could only think of her, even as the state of the kingdom got worse. The other gods started to become furious at the queen as she stopped worshiping any of them, and so the gods started to send sickness and old age at the woman as punishment.   
Zarek caught wind of their plans and for the love of the queen he gave over part of his own life force so that old age and sickness couldn't harm her. Soon after that however she stopped paying attention to zarek as he no longer had anything to give. The god was heartbroken and was left to watch as the woman he loved used his gift to extort whatever she wanted from her subjects. He could not take back his gift as it was permanent, he could however still bring her to an end  
With a heavy heart Zarek went to his brother Axmir, he asked his brother to start a revolution among the people of Damins so that they would overthrow the king. Axmir did exactly that. During the revolution the queen was killed and Zarek had hoped that he could take back what was his from her soul. The other gods had a different idea however and as his punishment for neglecting his duties the queens soul was made to forever be in a cycle of reincarnation. So that he would have to seek out the souls of people to ever feel complete again


	3. Silas' experiment

Silas is known for making plants. However some plants never leave his forest. One such plant would be the plant known as Kameron.  
Kameron was the result of Silas mixing a venus fly trap, a parakeet, a wolf, and various other plants. Silas quickly grew attached to the little plant that could clearly understand human speech. He couldn't figure out what Kameron needed for nutrients until a bird flew into his workshop and was promptly eaten by the plant. And so to keep Kameron alive Silas started hunting down animals to feed to him. As Silas was cutting up the animals he started humming, it was only as he went to feed Kameron when he noticed that he was copying the humming sound.  
Kameron continued to develop his vocal cords as he grew and was soon able to replicate human speech, and song. Though as he grew he needed more and more food, a simple rabbit was no longer good enough to feed him. Silas had taken to experimenting on Natalia’s creations, the humans, around this time. These experiments were indeed very fruitful resulting in creatures like centaurs, mermaids, and harpies, although they also resulted in Kameron finding his favorite food. Human meat.  
Once Silas discovered this he started finding human bodies for Kameron to eat. Though it soon became difficult to get dead bodies without digging them up. This started his tradition of making deals with people for their bodies, some to feed the man eating plant, and some to feed the mad scientist of the gods.


	4. Diafthorá: part 1

The thing about a god's soul, is that, if you get a piece of one you can control the other part if you know how. This rarely becomes of importance due to a god having to consent to the soul splitting apart. It did however become important once, it became important when the piece of zareks soul that he gave away was not found by him, But was found by an ancient and powerful wizard. This man's only goal was to destroy the gods, and the only way that could be done is if the gods kill each other.  
It just so happened that the day the soul was found Zarek, Silas, And Japes had joined together, mostly for casual means but also to discuss Silas’ new creations for their domains. As frequently happened with the three gods they quickly grew into an argument, though it be a light hearted one. This was interrupted by the god of skies suddenly falling to the ground with a scream whilst clutching his head. The sudden action startled the other gods who quickly went to help him, but they soon found that his skin was as hot as the brightest flames.  
The chemist and the archer were unable to do anything to help, they could only watch as their brother was in agony for a reason they had yet to learn. Not long passed before the two could see that the fiery eyes their brother once had were now dark as charcoal and frighteningly empty. Silas had soon started trying to give potions to the god, to try and return him, though without knowing the problem his efforts were in vain. The magic that the archer and chemist were trying could not help the young god either. They could only watch.  
It took less than three minutes for the flame to collapse, seemingly out of pain. Although as soon as he stopped moving, before his siblings could reach him, a black mist started seeping out of the ground and enveloped the unconscious god. By the time the gods got to where their brother lay previously, all that was left was mist. There was no trace left of the god Zarek nearby. For the spirit of flames was brought to meet the holder of his soul.


End file.
